1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys and, more particularly, to a roundabout apparatus which permits a rider to propel himself along a circular path around a stationary stand.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It has long been known to provide a merry-go-round or roundabout which permits a number of riders supported on the device to propel themselves around the central upstanding post of a stationary stand. Numerous drive mechanisms have been conceived in an attempt to increase the level of amusement derived from operation of the device. However, conventional constructions are complex, requiring a large number of specially constructed parts which result in a device that is expensive to produce and difficult to assemble.
Examples of known merry-go-rounds include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,560,703, 2,693,958, 2,699,335, 2,739,811, 2,943,854 and 4,119,310.